


Lucky Stars

by foreverkanade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Rooftop Talk, Sweet, lucky stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkanade/pseuds/foreverkanade
Summary: When you give someone a jar of lucky stars it brings them good luck and love. When it's filled to the top the person receiving the jar gets a wish!Will Adrien get his wish?





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a jar full of lucky stars for my birthday which inspired me to write this story. I figured something that has to do with luck and love, you’ve got to write a Ladybug fic about it. 
> 
> You can read more about lucky stars here:
> 
> http://article-writer.net/secrets-behind-japanese-origami-lucky-stars  
> https://sites.google.com/site/ddmission05/home/chinese-lucky-stars  
> http://withlov32012.blogspot.com/2012/10/lucky-star-origami.html

Marinette glanced over at Adrien. Something was bugging him. He was unusually down today. Sad face, no smile, hunched shoulders. She wondered what made him so sad and what she could do to cheer him up.

The day flew by and the next thing she knew, he was already on his way home. She couldn’t even bring herself to ask him what was wrong either. Since the day started she was pulled in different directions for tasks between classes. When she did have a moment, Adrien was off on his club activities. They never really get the chance to talk much besides their morning hellos. 

Maybe a gift to cheer him up? Would it be okay to give him a gift for no reason? Even if it was just to bring a little cheer his way? She pushed the thought out of her head and tried to think of different things she could make. She did make him a scarf for his birthday and write that Valentine’s Day poem. There wasn't an event or a holiday coming up. She hoped it wouldn’t be too weird to give him something.  

She ranted off a couple of her ideas to Alya over the phone who didn’t shoot her ideas down. Some of them were either too complicated or would just take too long to make. She needed something that she could make in a pinch and could get done in a day.

“Wait, I’ve got it!” Said Alya typing into her phone. The next thing she knew she was being sent a link.

“Lucky stars?” Marinette looked at the web page seemingly reading the instructions.

“I'm currently doing some research on lucky items. You know, things like rabbit's feet and four-leaf clovers. It’s for the Ladyblog.”

Marinette looked at the website. It seemed easy enough to make. It was just strips of paper folded into stars placed in a jar. But it was the meaning behind them that made them special.

“According to this when you give someone a jar of lucky stars it brings them good luck and love!” replied Marinette

“The meaning of the jar also changes depending on how many stars you have in it. But if you fill the jar to the top the person you're giving it to gets a wish!”

“I think I found my gift Alya!”

“Operation Lucky Stars is a go then!” cheered Alya

Alya knew that once Marinette went into creative mode, there was no stopping her. She bid her friend adieu to let her creative mind work. When Alya hung up Tikki appeared from her hiding spot.

“It sounds like the perfect gift to give to Adrien! I’m sure he’ll love it!” Tikki squealed

“I hope so too!!”

 It took a couple attempts to get the shape right. Some of the stars wouldn’t pop out or the strips were too short or long. Sometimes it was the paper itself that was the problem. Once they got it down it was really simple and easy.

Marinette experimented with different kinds of paper. Cardstock was too stiff while the normal paper was too flimsy. She found that regular scrapbooking paper was the best kind to use. Before long she was on her way to filling up a jar of them! It actually became quite addicting to keep making them.   

Using a plain jar she had lying around she filled the brim with all different colors of paper stars. She tied the lid off with some spare ribbon she had laying around. It was well into the night when Marinette finished her jar for Adrien.  

She moved herself to her terrace. It was a nice warm night in Paris, and the warm breeze swept her off her feet. She had the resolve to tell Adrien how she felt Valentine’s Day. She wanted him to know how much she cares about him. She wanted to take a chance but the opportunity to do so never came up again. She held the jar against her chest and made a wish of her own.

_I hope this will make Adrien happy and notice my feelings for him._

She opened her eyes and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash go by. A dark figure running across the rooftops in the dead of night. She squinted at the silhouette in the distance.

“Chat Noir?” she said out loud.

He must have heard her because the next thing she knew he was changing direction and making his way over to her. With the pounce on her railing, she jumped back a bit startled.

“Beautiful night out tonight, princess.” He chimed

“Chat Noir, what are you doing out so late?”

“Why are you up so late?” he countered

“I asked first.”

“Touché.” He thought for a moment scratching his head. “A superhero’s work is never done, you know. There’s always someone who needs saving.”

“At two in the morning?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him

“Well…”

“You couldn’t sleep huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been a rough couple of days.” Chat said flattening his ears against his head.

“I see… do you want to talk about it?” She leaned over the railing and seeming stared at the cat who took the liberty to have a seat on her railing.  

“It’s just some stuff going on in my personal life. It’s no big deal…” he waved it off.

She knew better than that. There was no way Chat would be letting off steam running across rooftops if it wasn’t a big deal. She would occasionally take rooftop runs when she was stressed as well.

They both looked away from one another. It wasn't like Marinette was going to pry too much. She didn't want to figure him out. Anything he said could jeopardize his identity. He knew that too. 

She glanced down at the jar in her hands. She gently plopped them in his lap hoping a change of topic will lighten the mood.

“This is why I was up. I was making these. I kind of got carried away and before I knew it, it was the next day.”

“What are they?” Chat asked holding the jar up against the moonlight. It was filled with all sorts of colors and patterns. Marinette used whatever piece of scrap paper she could find laying around her house.  

“They’re lucky stars. They bring good luck and love to whoever you give them to. If you fill the jar to the top, they get a wish.”

“That’s really cool. I’ve never heard of them before.” And handed the jar back towards her.

Marinette held her hands up and pushed the jar back towards him.

“You keep them. Besides, you look like you could use a wish.”

“Are you sure? It seemed like you were making these for someone in mind.”

Marinette nodded her head. All that work and effort she did. She could always remake them for Adrian another day. She just couldn’t let Chat leave her with such a sad look on his face.

“I can always make more. You look like you need it more.”

“I- thank you, Marinette. I better take off, it was late before and even later now.” He turned away from her getting ready to take off. “Whoever it was for Marinette… they’re really lucky to have you.” With grin and a two-finger salute he went into the night. After Marinette could no longer see him she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’m lucky to have you, Chat Noir.” With that, she turned herself in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Notes:  
> [1] I haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story. I'm leaving it open in case I change my mind. I have some ideas where I might want it to go.  
> [2] I love balcony scenes.  
> [3] I actually have no idea how long it would take to full up a jar. I just assume that it would probably take a couple hours depending on the size of the jar. So let's just say Marinette had school work to finish before starting on her lucky stars project.  
> [4] If you didn't notice part of Marinette's wish came true. It did make Adrien happy to receive her jar. Eventually, the other half of that wish will come true too.


End file.
